1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to support structures for products on display, and is related more particularly to such structures known generally as "shelf extenders".
2. Description of the Prior Art
Shelf extenders are well known in the art and generally comprise structures which are adapted to be attached to existing shelves and provide additional support area for products to be displayed, as for example, in retail stores and the like. Many shelf extenders require attachment to a shelf by means, such as nails or screws, which are less than convenient to attach to, and remove from, a shelf. Further, upon removal of such devices, the shelf is left with nail or screw holes, detracting from the appearance of the shelf.
More recently, it has become commonplace to use metal shelving, which has created a demand for shelf extenders capable of attachment to a shelf without the need of screws or nails. In response to the demand, there have been devised various screw clamp devices wherein the screw serves as a clamping medium and not as an invasive holder, and flat spring steel holders which have flanges that fit into opposed grooves usually provided on the forward edge of shelving used in retail establishments. The screw clamp devices are expensive and require shelf space themselves, interferring with the display. The flat spring steel extenders are also expensive and present difficulties in manufacture inasmuch as the spring steel welds poorly and the heat of welding often destroys or reduces the spring temper of the device. The substitution of plastic for steel has been attempted, but plastic lacks the necessary rigidity and spring strength. In each instance, a single centrally disposed clamp or holder provides minimal lateral stability. The use of two or more such devices in an attempt to solve the stability and/or lack of rigidity problems increases the cost problem.
Accordingly, there is a need for a support device of the shelf-extender type which can be readily connected to, and removed from an existing shelf without the use of nails or screws or other defacing devices, and which is economical to manufacture and which is stable and reliable in use.